Let it Burn
by picheee09
Summary: Syaoran Li, a famous singer, sings his heart out...ONESHOT


A/N: Don't own anything... The song the characters, all of it!  
The song is Burn by Usher...and I am planning to make a second chapter but this time the song will be Too Little Too Late by Jojo. It will be like a reply on this one...

* * *

"I am still waiting for you, my cherry blossom…." The hot singer Syaoran Li whispered from the backstage. He took a deep breathe and then searched if there was a sign of his cherry blossom on the audience. 'You really hate me huh?' There's still time to back out… Once I started singing, there's no turning back but if she doesn't show up…. That can only mean one thing… she doesn't love me….

"Okay Li….be ready in 5…4…3…2…1!"

The music started to play. The audience became silent. This isn't the song he was about to be singing. Everyone was shocked including the directors and the organizers of the concert but no one dared to break the silence. They just listened to the music and then they heard a voice….saying,

_I don't understand why  
See it's burning me to hold onto this  
I know this is something I gotta do  
But that don't mean I want to  
What I'm trying to say is that I-love-you I just  
I feel like this is coming to an end  
And its better for me to let it go now than hold on and hurt you  
I gotta let it burn_

'Where are you?'

The audience can now see a silhouette walking at the center of the stage.

_  
It's gonna burn for me to say this  
But it's comin from my heart  
It's been a long time coming  
But we been fell apart  
_

'Why won't you show up?' He continued to sing not moving.

_Really wanna work this out  
But I don't think you're gonna change  
I do but you don't  
Think it's best we go our separate ways_

'Wake up! She isn't coming!' still not moving.

_  
Tell me why I should stay in this relationship  
When I'm hurting baby  
I ain't happy baby  
_

'Yeah why should I stay in this relationship if you don't even make an effort to work out things!' He raised his hand sticking out his index finger.

_Plus theres so many other things I gotta deal with  
I think that you should let it burn_

'That part, I really don't mean it….'

_  
When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
Even though this might bruise you  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn  
_

Then a girl walked beside him and also, only a silhouette can be seen. (She is to act as the girl in the relationship thingy.) She has a mask on her face.

Then Syaoran looked at the girl beside him and touched her cheek/mask making an eye contact even though the audience cannot see it.

_  
Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you  
_

He looked in the other direction avoiding the girl's eyes but he did that on purpose. The whole thing is rehearsed.

_Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
But you know that it's over  
We know that it's through  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn_

He walked away from the girl but the girl clung onto his arms.

'That grip is oddly familiar.'

_  
Sendin' pages I ain't supposed to  
Got somebody here but I want you_

He once again looked at the girl.

_  
Cause the feelin ain't the same find myself  
Callin' her your name  
_

He pushed the girl making her fall to the ground. 'Ooops. Gotta say sorry after this'

He has to continue. He'll apologize later but then, it's also part of the act. It's okay because he was asked to this. He started to walk towards the audience.

_Ladies tell me do you understand?  
Now all my fellas do you feel my pain?  
It's the way I feel  
I know I made a mistake  
_

'I'm really hurt right now. Just the thought of not being with you scares me but I am not happy anymore.'

_Now it's too late  
I know she ain't comin back  
What I gotta do now  
_

The girl on the ground that he had pushed a while ago started to crawl towards him. Syaoran didn't notice it.

_To get my shorty back  
Ooo ooo ooo ooooh  
Man I don't know what I'm gonna do  
Without my booo  
You've been gone for too long  
It's been fifty-leven days, um-teen hours  
Imma be burnin' till you return (let it burn)_

Then he felt that there is something on his knee. He looked down to see that the girl was there hugging his foot. He didn't know how to react. This isn't part of the act. Whoa! Maybe she's enjoying the time to have him by her side but then I don't want to have someone hugging me even in my foot. Only Sakura can do that to me. He just looked at the girl deciding what to do to her while singing.

_  
When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
Even though this might bruise you  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn  
_

'You think I can't humiliate you in front of this people? Well I can! Watch me closely…'

He glared at the girl but the girl didn't react. 'Hmmm… Sakura's the only one who didn't shiver at my glares. I didn't know that this desperate,' seeming to find the right term but cannot find any… 'maybe she's super desperate to hold me or hug me…'

_  
Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
But you know that it's over  
We know that it's through  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn_

He tried to push the girl but she tightened her hold on him.

'Now you've done it!' Without any hesitation he kicked the girl. Surprisingly, no sound was heard from the girl but this time the girl's face was facing the ground and held her stomach because that's where he kicked her.

_I'm twisted cuz one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on  
On the other side I wanna break down and cry (ooooh)  
I'm twisted cuz one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on  
On the other side I wanna break down and cry (yeah)  
_

He didn't look at the girl anymore. 'I hope she would go away,'

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh oooh   
Ooh ooh oooh (can ya feel me burnin'?)   
Ooh ooh ooh oooh ooh oooh   
_

"This song is actually a message to the girl who captured my heart but then never took good care of it. She was not here by my side when I needed her. She wasn't here even when I begged her. So I realize that, what's the use of holding into this relationship if she's not doing anything? And yeah, although I'm still hoping to see her tonight, and even though it really tears me up inside, and right now I wish to hug her for the last time, after this night I know I won't be seeing her any more… Cherry Blossom, if you are watching, you can stop this from happening. Your presence is enough to stop all of this from happening if you arrive a little earlier. But now that I am almost done singing, I'm afraid there's no more turning back. We'll just let it burn."

_So many days, so many hours  
I'm still burnin' till you return  
_

That's when the lights started to flash while he was dancing along the song.

_When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
Even though this might ruin you  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn  
_

Then he put his hands on his chest.

_  
Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else_

_But you know that it's over  
_

That's when he turned around and saw the girl he kicked looking at him with water coming from the eyes of the mask. Syaoran was confused, 'I know I kicked her too hard, but what is she still doing here?' He also stared at the girl when the light was focused on the girl….

_We know that it's through  
Let it burn  
_

He saw the eyes, they were color green… 'Oh no! Don't tell me'

_Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn_

That's when the audience started to clap, shout, cry, cheer and so on. Then both Syaoran and the girl disappeared from the stage.

"Sakura wait!"

"Syaoran, I tried to be with you…. I tried." She whispered….

"Sakura I thought you will not come…. That's why," but was cut off…

"4 years Syaoran, in that 4 years I was always the one who tries to understand you. But now, for just a month you can't do the same?! And in the very last minutes I was there pleading for your forgiveness but you… " she said in a very soft voice…

"Sakura, I didn't know that…" but was again cut off.

"How dare you say that I don't make an effort to save this? You're the one who's not making anything! And what did you say? You have other girl? So you even cheated on me when I was gone!" she shouted. Syaoran was shocked. This was the first time he heard Sakura shout.

"Sakura, I'm sorry please," but Sakura shook her head.

"Don't play with my feelings anymore. I gotta tell you this honestly, I believe that we only love ones and my love will only be felt by one man and no other but I think for him it's just a game..."

"No Sakura! That's not true! Okay I admit, I was wrong and I hate myself because I only realize that now, but please let me make things up to you…"

"You know Syaoran, it's just too little too late…" and walked away not listening to what he's saying. He caught her wrist but let go of it when she said… "Enough, you're hurting me more…just let it burn…."

* * *

A/N: Tell me if I should make Sakura's reply... 


End file.
